


Glaci's JayTimWeekFall Drabble Compilation

by glaciya



Series: JayTimWeekFall2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stray!Tim, demon!Tim, idk what other tags to use, its just two dudes falling in love, over and over again, throughout different universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Most of my jaytimweek prompt fills this time were super short so I've decided to post most of them in one fic, with each chapter being a one-shot based on the theme of the day. Warnings will be added at the beginning of each chapter.Here's the layout for the prompt fills you'll see in this one for anyone curious:One-MagicTwo-HeistThree-Bare SkinFour-MafiaFive-A/B/OSix-Blood Oath





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> WHO ELSE IS SUPER EXCITED JAYTIMWEEK IS FINALLY HERE???
> 
> Warnings for the chapter- There's some descriptions of someone bleeding out of their mouth at one point, i tried not to be too graphic though. Literal backstabbing. Hmmm that's it I think!

Ra’s stood in front of his best soldiers to address them. They all knelt before him obediently, ready to follow through with any order he would give them. Their commander, Jason, was  closest to him, kneeling front of the group of soldiers he lead.

Ra’s found Jason as a young boy, after the destruction of Gotham. It had been a catastrophe, one history scrolls would talk about for years to come. A vicious lime green and violet dragon had set its sight on the city of Gotham, burning it down with its acidic fire breath.

This particular dragon had been a problem for both mankind and the dragonkin alike. It seemed to have no rhyme or reason for when and where it attacked, almost as if it just wanted to watch the world burn. It’s victory screech almost sounding like laughter would echo across the land when it was finished with it’s attack. It had been a dragon that Ra’s himself had desperately wanted to tame.

Unfortunately for Ra’s, that had been the last attack that dragon had ever done. The reason this attack would go down in the scrolls was because of what happened after. The king of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, had survived the attack. Heartbroken, he had taken countermeasures that had never been done before.

He had traveled to the dragon resting grounds, Metropolis, a mountain so huge and steep that all previous attempts at scaling it had resulted in the person's death. No one knows how exactly Bruce was able to reach the top, but he came back riding the Alpha dragon, Kal-El, becoming the first Dragon Rider in over a century.

Together they defeated killed the green dragon, freeing the land of his threat permanently. The last sighting of a dragon flying close to ground was not long after. For some unknown reason the dragons distanced themselves from humans, keeping to the mountains and destroying Ra’s chance of having his own dragon to command. 

Until this morning.

“A dragon was spotted falling from the sky at sunrise ten kilometers south of here,” he informed his men. He watched the way their eyes lit up with excitement, but they know better than to interrupt him.  

“Bring it to me. Use any means necessary. I’ve heard they heal quickly.” Ra’s ordered, a cruel smirk on his lips.

***

Jason ignored the excited chatter around him as they made their way toward where the dragon was spotted crashing. In truth, he wasn’t as excited as his the rest of his battalion. In fact, he was more nervous than anything. He remembered all too clearly what havoc dragons could cause. The thought of someone as cruel as Ra’s having one at his command was terrifying.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to take his first chance to run away from Ra’s’ rule forever, but he had nowhere else to go. Not to mention Heretic, his second in command and glorified babysitter would break his legs at the first sign of an escape attempt. Jason knows because he’d tried running away before. 

They make it to the clearing where the watchmen first sighted the fallen dragon and spread out. The tall grass was pressed against the ground like something large had been lying on it recently, a tree was completely uprooted and fallen to its side, and there were scorch marks on the bark. It was clear something had happened there, but there was no sign of a dragon around. 

“Spread out,” Jason ordered. “It landed hard and is likely injured. It couldn’t have gone far.”

“Yessir!” Jason winced as the chorus echoed through the clearing. They definitely weren’t going to be working with the element of surprise. 

At first the search seemed hopeless, other than the wreckage in the clearing, there was no sign of where the dragon had gone. Jason’s men and women continued their search, going farther and farther out in their hunt. He’s just about to call it quits when he noticed the patch of steaming blood on the ground. 

The only other time Jason had seen steaming blood before was when the laughing dragon attacked Gotham and had been shot by archers in a futile attempt to defend their city. Just a little ways north of the blood on the ground were more drops. Jason knew the trail would lead him directly to the dragon. He risks a look over his shoulder toward where Heretic was examining an overturned rock for any signs of the beast. He’s not paying any attention to Jason. Heart thumping, Jason followed the blood away from Heretic and the rest of his men.

Once Jason knew what he was looking for, the burnt smell and steam wasn’t too hard to track. It led him a quarter of a mile through the woods. The dragon’s path curved back and forth and there was obvious signs that the dragon was stumbling through the cracked branches and flattened brush. 

He was so focused on finding new drops of blood that he didn’t notice the river until he nearly stumbled into the water. He caught himself just in time and looked around his surroundings with dread. The river in front of him was shallow, with a fast current streaming from a waterfall pouring down a cliff side. 

Just as he suspected, the last trace of the dragon was a large bloody footprint in the riverbed. The dragon was smart enough to use the river to cover up any traces of where it went. It could have washed the blood off and gone in any direction. 

“Fuck,” Jason groaned. Ra’s was going to be pissed when they showed up empty handed. 

Although…

Jason scanned the area one last time before making his way toward the waterfall. 

The dragon had lost a lot of blood because of it’s injuries. It obviously couldn’t fly away and it couldn’t run forever either. Chances were it had taken shelter somewhere close by, hidden and out of sight, where it could recover. The cave Jason discovered behind the waterfall would be a perfect place for just that.

There was just enough space for Jason to slide between the waterfall and rock wall behind it to peer into the darkness of the cave. 

And there, in the dark damp cave, he found the dragon. 

It curled up like a serpent would with it’s long thick tail wrapped protectively against his body. It’s scales were scarlet with a pale yellow underbelly and icy blue eyes. It’s bigger than any other creature Jason has ever seen before, even curled up it was larger than the laughing dragon Jason saw as a child. 

For a moment they’re both frozen. Jason wasn’t breathing and he didn’t see any signs of the dragon breathing either. Then the dragon moved, raising its head slowly in the air and showing of it’s teeth. It growled and sparks flew out of its mouth. Jason reached for the sword on his hip, eyeing the deep gash he can now see on the side of the dragon’s neck. He’ll aim for that weak spot and-

“Commander Todd! Commander Todd! Where are you?” Heretic’s voice called out from the other side of the waterfall.

The dragon’s growl cut off and it lowered back into a defensive curl. Jason dropped his hand from his sword. 

“I’m in here,” he called out, never taking his eyes off the dragon. It stares back with wide eyes. 

“Well what’s taking so long? Did you find anything?”

The fear in the dragon’s eyes had Jason calling out, “No,” before he can stop himself. “I’m coming out now,” he adds backing slowly away from the beast. 

The last thing he saw before stepping past the waterfall was the dragon quietly observing Jason with narrowed eyes and a tilted head. 

He met Heretic back by the riverside. The other man stood silently with his sword drawn. 

“The blood trail disappears here,” Jason pointed out needlessly. He knew that was how Heretic found him in the first place. “I’ve checked the area but there are no signs of it anywhere.”

_ Why am I lying _ , he thought to himself.  _ What do I have to gain in this? _

He couldn't find an answer in himself, but the thought of Ra’s getting his hands on the scared dragon in the cave caused nausea to curl nastily in his stomach. 

Heretic didn’t seem disappointed. Though, he wasn’t really one to show much emotion. The only time Jason had seen something like life light up behind his eyes was when he was breaking Jason’s legs. He’d smiled then too. 

“We should head back,” Jason said, because Heretic wasn’t giving him a reply. “It’s getting dark and I don’t want us all separated while we can’t see well.”

Heretic nodded and stepped aside so Jason could lead the way. Jason moved forward without hesitation, determined to lead Heretic away from the hiding dragon as quickly as possible.

He only made it three steps before a sudden intense pain, greater than he’d ever felt before spread through his body. His ears were ringing as he looked down to see the tip of Heretic’s sword sticking out of his chest. 

The sword slid backwards, through and out of him, and Jason fell to his knees. 

Heretic moved in front of him. He was smiling as he plucked a leaf from a tree and used it to wipe Jason’s blood off his sword. 

Jason opened his mouth to speak, to ask why but blood poured up from his throat, choking him and spattering on the forest floor as he coughed. 

“I’m afraid you won’t be joining us,” Heretic said coldly. “Ra’s will be displeased to hear that the dragon killed you off, but I’ve grown tired of watching and waiting for your betrayal of our master. Given time, I’m sure he’ll be thankful with me at the command.” And with that he left Jason alone in the woods to bleed out. 

Well, not completely alone.

When Jason fell he landed on his stomach with his head turned toward the waterfall. As the blackness started to take a vision, Jason got a glimpse of the dragon emerging from the cave. Once again showing off it’s large size, this time showing Jason the true greatness of it.

Where the river would have rose to Jason’s knees, the water didn’t even fully cover the dragon’s feet. It’s neck stretched higher than the trees surrounding them and when it spread its wings it blocked out the sun and sky. It was magnificent and beautiful. 

Jason passed out.

When he woke he was on fire. 

He screamed. Suddenly a man was kneeling in front of him, small, with black hair and icy eyes. He was magnificent and beautiful. He cupped Jason’s face in his hands and whispered something Jason couldn’t understand. When the man finished speaking the flames in his blood and dulled to an oddly comforting warmth. 

“Hello,” the man said. “I’m Tim. How are you feeling?”

“I’m…” Jason paused and took inventory of himself. The memory of Heretic flashed before his eyes and he sat up quickly, patting at his chest as he felt for a wound that was no longer there. “What..”

He was shirtless, and could see that in place of the wound was a bright red tattoo of a dragon chasing after its own tail. The skin under the mark was hot to the touch. He turned to the man with a question on his tongue but promptly choked on it when he noticed the man was nude. He turned his gaze to everything else around beside him beside the magnificent and beautiful and nude man. They were in a cave, the very same cave with a roaring waterfall at the entrance.

“How long was I out?”

“Six-no seven days now. Healing a wound with Dragon’s blood takes time.”

“Dragons-” Jason turns wide-eyed to Tim. “The dragon saved me?”

Betrayed by a man supposed to be an ally and saved by the beast he was sent to kill. What even was his life?

Tim grinned wide. “Yes. The dragon did.”

“Why?”

“It owed you a debt. Dragons don’t those kinds of things likely.”

Jason touched the mark of his chest absently and took comfort in the heat radiating from it. “But I didn’t do anything.”

“No?” Tim cocked his head in an eerily familiar way. “The dragon thinks you discovered its hiding place, sheathed your sword instead of attacking, and lied to your comrade to keep the dragon a secret and thus gave the dragon time to heal instead of having to fight while injured. Did you not do that?”

“I mean I suppose?” Jason says slowly. “I wasn’t really thinking about why. It just looked so scared, I couldn’t...I just couldn’t,” he finished lamely. 

Tim breathed out a quiet, “Oh.”

Jason cleared his throat. “Where is the dragon now? If it really did save my life, I need to thank it.”

Tim stood up then and Jason had to quickly avert his eyes because Tim’s _ junk  _ was _ right there. _

Tim either didn’t notice or chose not to comment on Jason’s bashfulness. He just held out a hand to help Jason stand and said, “Come with me and I’ll show you.”

So, Jason followed Tim out of the cave, looking to the skies as soon as they made it past the waterfall. When he found no signs of the dragon above, he scanned the forest around them. He was expecting the dragon could come from any direction. What he wasn’t expecting was to Tim for suddenly combust into flames. 

He screamed again and his throat felt raw with it, but he couldn’t help watching as the man almost an entire foot smaller than him turned into a dragon bigger than some castles he’s seen. 

Tim, the magnificent, beautiful, enormous bastard of a dragon,  laughed so hard sparks singed the ground around Jason and called him a banshee. Which made Jason huff a deep breath and scream some more, this time using rather dirty language to describe his feelings instead of simply a wordless shout. 

It wasn’t the proper first conversation a dragon and their rider should have, and when the history books told the tale of Jason and Tim’s legend centuries from that moment they would describe the meeting as something more epic, more emotional than it actually was, but Jason and Tim wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt fill- Heist

It starts with a challenge of sorts. An insult that falls thoughtlessly out of Stray’s mouth during his monthly meeting with Red Hood to pay his “taxes”. Tim has to pay Hood a portion of his earnings in order to keep working in Gotham. He hasn’t missed a payment since Hood made his first unpleasant visit to Stray as one of the new crime lords of Gotham. That doesn’t mean he’s happy about the situation though.

So when Hood says, “Is this seriously all you got for me?” 

Tim can’t help snapping back with, “Oh, like you could do any better.”

Hood freezes in the middle of searching through the suitcase full of stolen goods Tim placed at his feet only moments before. He straightens from a crouch with slow and agile feline movements. When he places his hands on his hips, he moves his jacket back in such a way that reminds Tim of how many deadly weapons he’s packing. 

“What was that?”

Tim tenses. He’ll fight Hood if he has to, but he’d rather it not go down in the middle of Hood’s base surrounded by armed guards. 

“Just saying that you seem to be awfully busy running the city. It’d probably be hard to pull off a heist in the middle of it all.”

Red Hood makes a low, amused sound. 

Tim swallows audibly. 

“How much would you say what you brought me today is worth?”   


“Ten grand, give or take depending on the buyer. Why?”

“No reason.” Hood turns away from him then. “I’ll see you this time next month, Stray.”

“Hood-”

“ _ Leave _ .”

\---

Since he first announced himself as Gotham’s new crime boss by decapitating most of his competition, Red Hood has done well building himself a reputation in Gotham as someone not to be fucked with. Tim expects he’ll get a shot to the head within the next twenty-four hours for mouthing off. 

When he wakes up two days later alive and well, he assumes maybe Hood will have a beat down scheduled for the next time Stray shows his face in Gotham, to teach him a lesson. 

When two weeks go by without any attacks on him from the Hood or his men, Tim makes the mistake of thinking he’s in the clear.

__

He’s at an auction on the second floor banquet hall of one of Gotham’s five star hotels, surrounded by elegantly dressed rich people all too eager to spend their money on vanity items they don’t need. Tim is dressed to blend in as a potential buyer, with a long blonde wig, tight black dress, and five-inch heels to conceal his identity. 

The dress doesn’t allow room for gadgets or devices, but Tim doesn’t need much when he’s only gathering intel. The heist itself isn’t scheduled until later that night, during the transport of the purchased items. 

Because he’s just gathering information for the night, he’s not expecting there to be any drama, and that’s probably why he’s surprised when Hood gets the drop on him as soon as he steps out to the balcony for some fresh air.

One moment he’s alone on the balcony and the next there’s a body pressed up against his back, metal pressed against his throat. 

“With you wearing that skin tight leather every night, I’m not surprised to see you in a dress and heels,” Hood breathes in his ear. 

“Do you like it?” Tim’s voice comes out steady despite his rapidly beating pulse. He desperately wishes Hood was less unpredictable. 

“Since when do you care about looking good for me?”

“Since it might have something to do with whether or not you pull that trigger.”

Hood laughs and steps back from him, giving Tim room to turn around to face him. He’s wearing a red domino instead of his usual helm, showing off wild hair and a strong jawline. Tim’s heard the smirk in Hood’s voice before but he’s never actually seen it. It’s breathtaking. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, pussycat. But I am going to make you eat your words,” Jason raises the gun again and points from Tim to the auction going on behind him. “Looks like the main event is about to start.”

“Are you kidding me,” Tim moans as the pieces click into place. “You’re going to make me be your damsel.”

“I sure am,” Hood steps into his space again and hooks a finger under Tim’s jaw to tilt his head back. “Pretty thing like you, people will be lining up to hand me their goods to keep you safe. I hope you’re good at fake crying.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “I might actually cry of humiliation.”

“It won’t be that bad. Kiss for good luck?” Hood raises his gun before Tim can misunderstand. 

Although Tim glares, he doesn’t hesitate to purse his lips against the cool metal. The weight of Hood’s gaze makes Tim’s pulse throb and a noise escapes his throat when Hood’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

“Ready?” Hood asks quietly.

“Ready,” Tim confirms just as quiet.

Together, they make off with over a hundred grand in jewels and Red Hood makes off with a portion of Stray’s heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Bare Skin
> 
> *Notice the changed rating of this fic! It's for this chapter specifically!

Jason has over a hundred freckles dusting his cheeks, his shoulders, and his chest. Tim’s never noticed them before. Then again, he’s never been this close to Jason in the morning light before. Never woken up curled along along his warm back, listening to the sound of Jason’s soft snores, like Tim has the pleasure of doing this morning. 

He’s still a little stiff from last night as he sits up. There’s a deep ache in his hips, a tension in thighs from where he’d been grinding down and bouncing up in a steady quick rhythm that left them both breathless. It’s a wonderful reminder to the night they shared, but it does make it hard for Tim to move gracefully and silently without waking Jason up. 

Through years of stealth training and practiced flexibility, Tim manages to slip out of bed without shifting the mattress around too much. He pauses by the bedside long enough to watch Jason reach for Tim’s pillow in his sleep and burrow his face in it. The sight makes his heart hurt, but in an overwhelmingly good way. He knows if he allows himself to think too much about that feeling he’ll be able to define it with a certain four letter word. He doesn’t dwell on the thought though, turning his gaze away from Jason before he drowns in it. 

After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, Tim’s own reflection gives him pause. He first notices the lack of a bluish hue under his eyes, something he’d gotten used to seeing in recent months. Without them, the blue of his eyes is brighter, the skin on his face healthier. He looks more his age now instead of nearly a decade older. 

His eyes travel down, stopping at the sight of a hickey on his neck. He sees himself frown at the sight. It’ll be an issue trying to cover it up for work tomorrow. A wild thought strikes him that maybe he just won’t cover it up. He humors the thought of wearing Jason’s mark with pride, trying not to laugh when Bruce inevitably notices it during the conference they have scheduled. He knows Jason would approve. 

As if summoned by the mischief in Tim’s mind, the mirror shows Jason appearing in the bathroom doorway behind Tim. He’s still naked, like Tim is, and for a moment there’s silence as they both appreciate the view of each other. Tim smirks when he sees the scratch marks on Jason’s chest. Tim’s responsible for them of course, and doesn’t feel very sorry about making them at all. Especially when he remembers the noises Jason had made when he dug his nails into Jason’s nipples.

He finishes checking Jason out before Jason finishes with him, and Tim’s smirk widens when he sees Jason’s looking down toward his ass. He leans up and forward, under the pretense that he’s inspecting the hickey Jason gives him, like he isn’t aware at all of the way it causes his back to arch and his hips to jut out. 

“Good morning,” Jason says, voice rough with sleep and something else that sends a pang of heat through Tim.

“It is, isn’t it?” Tim hums and bites his lip to keep the silly temptation to cheer when Jason moves those last few steps toward him. 

He does however, let himself sigh when Jason’s arms wrap around his waist and his chest presses up against Tim’s back. He’s just so warm.

Their eyes lock in the mirror and reflected in Jason’s eyes is that emotion, that four lettered word that Tim had felt swimming around his chest this morning. It catches Tim by surprise to find it on Jason’s face and his next breath shutters out unevenly. 

“Are we okay?” Jason asks, eyes half lidded, sweet and such a pretty teal color as he presses his cheek against Tim’s and rubs. 

“I am if you are. Last night was…,”  _ new-scary-awkward-wonderful-intense-perfect, _ “great.”

Jason smiles at him and his cheek scrunches up against Tim’s. “It was great for me too.” He pulls away from Tim then and the air cools against Tim’s back. “I’m going to take a shower. You can join me if you want.”

“Just a shower?” Tim teases as he finally turns away from the mirror, getting one last look at his flushed red cheeks before he faces Jason.

Jason throws a look over this shoulder that promises so much more than an actual shower, and Tim thinks maybe soon he’ll be ready to address that four letter word that’s spinning around in his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JayTimWeek Day Six- Mafia

It’s not unusual for Jason to attract attention as he takes out the trash to the alley behind the club he works at on weekends. Tonight’s trash goes by the name of Roman Sionis, a frequent patron of Temptation, and he’s spewing rage as Jason shoves him out the back door, pushing hard enough to send Roman stumbling into the brick wall of the building across the alley. 

Jason steps out into the alley after him, letting the heavy door swing shut behind him. Instantly the pulsing music becomes muted with the brick and concrete barrier. The cool grey and black color tones of the alley in the nighttime are such a contrast to the neon flashing lights from inside that Jason has to blink a few times for his vision to adjust. He never takes his eyes off Roman though, so he’s ready when Roman comes after him. 

An uppercut into Roman’s stomach has him leaning over and Jason’s already swinging a knee up to meet Roman’s skull when he does. It’s a maneuver Jason has used in many fights, quick and painless, for Jason anyway. 

“You fucker!” Roman calls from the ground, one hand covering his nose and the other clutching at his stomach. “You’ll pay for this.”

“Hey, don’t blame me for doing my job, man,” Jason says. “You know Slade doesn’t like anyone touching his performers.”

Jason’s main job is protecting the dancers of Temptation using any means necessary. Slade may run a strip club located on one of Gotham’s shadiest streets, but that doesn’t mean his zero tolerance rule for non consensual touching is any less strict. Usually there aren’t too many rule breakers, though on the nights that Dick is working-dressed in only in full body glitter and a tiny blue thong-a fight is almost guaranteed. 

Another guarantee is that the pervert will stumble away with their tail tucked between their legs, much like Roman is doing now. Jason watches until he’s satisfied that Roman won’t be coming back, at least tonight anyway. In a couple weeks or so, he’ll be brave enough to show his face at the club again, and Jason will be there to greet him when he does. For now though, he turns to address the eyes he’s felt on him ever since he stepped outside. 

Temptations rear door isn’t only used by Jason to kick out perverts. It’s also used by Temptations elite customers, the ones with enough power and money to get them in without waiting in the long line out front. Because of this, Jason knows when he turns around that he’s going to be facing one of Gotham’s elite. 

He’s just not expecting him to be so gorgeous. And tiny.

Standing next to Artemis, another one of Temptations bouncers, the man would look like a child if not for the strong set to his jaw, dark bags under his eyes, and the way his eyes themselves are clever and bright, lit up like live-wire. He’s the type to see anything and everything that comes his way, miles before it gets to him, and for whatever reason he's locked onto Jason. 

“Why don’t you take a fuckin’ picture,” Jason snaps. 

The man’s lips curl in amusement. “I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Staring is rude.”

Artemis is scowling at him, and Jason knows he’ll be hearing about this later. Before their exchange can continue, she ushers the man through the door. He goes with one last lingering look on Jason that makes his skin tingle. Jason glares back until the door swings shut, cutting off their vision of each other. He takes an impromptu smoke break before he goes back inside, wanting to give the stranger plenty of time to get lost on the dance floor. 

He’s not expecting Slade to ambush him almost as soon as he gets back to his post. 

“Where the hell have you been? You’ve got a customer waiting for you.”

“Someone’s causing trouble again?” 

Jason scans the crowd surrounding Dick. He doesn’t immediately see anything alarming, only the eager hungry men and women waving wads of cash to encourage Dick to sway a little bit closer, to bend a little bit lower. 

“No, a customer. He specifically asked for a private dance from you.”

If Slade were the type to cast jokes, Jason would be laughing. As it is, Jason struggles not to choke on spit.

“A private-No, no, no.” Jason holds his hands up, as if to repel even the idea of it all. “I don’t dance.”

“You help Dick and Kori practice all the time. I’ve seen you. You’re good enough.”

“I’m just helping them out, Slade. I’m not going to-”

“He’s offering a thousand dollars.”

Jason does choke on his spit now. “For a lap dance?” 

No wonder Slade is so set on this happening. Greedy bastard.   


“Yes,” Slade fists the front of Jason’s shirt and tugs him close. “I don’t know what you did to attract his attention in such a way but, if you want to stay an employee of mine, you’ll go show him a good time. I’ll even give you half.”

“ _ Half? _ ” Jason smacks Slade’s hand away from him. “Fuck that. If I’m doing this, you’re giving me seventy-five percent.”

Slade scowls. “Fine. Just get it done. He’s waiting for you in the red room.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Jason grumbles, shouldering past him. 

Slade grabs his arm before he can get too far. “Listen kid, I recognized this guy immediately. He’s the Consigliere to the Court. Remind him to keep his hands to himself if you have to, but don’t piss him off too much.”

Jason swallows past his sudden nerves. “Don’t piss off the dude that’s part of a notorious crime family. Got it.”

The Court of Owls are well known around Gotham for bringing their allies to glory with the wealth and influence they have at hand, or destroying their enemies with the trained assassins that call themselves the Talon. They practically run the streets of Gotham.

Jason had been recruited by one of the once when he was a child, a tall charming man with an easy smile who had caught him trying to steal the tires off his fancy car. After he figured out the man was with the Court, and wanted to train him to become a Talon, Jason had ran very far away. He's lucky the man decided for whatever reason not to pursue him.

Knowing this, Jason should run away again. But he’s curious as to what about him stood out to a man that had the world at his fingertips. He also isn’t about to chicken out to something that could pay more than his rent. 

So he makes his way through the crowd, up the stairs to the second floor of the club, and down a long hallway with doors of either side, each with various colors of neon lighting peeking through the bottoms, until he gets to the room at the very end. The Red Room.

The door is cracked just enough that the scarlet lighting of the room spills out into the hallway and Jason can hear the soft, slow tempo of the music coming from the speakers inside. Jason takes a breath to steady himself, and opens walks through the door, pushing it shut behind him.

Once inside everything, including Jason is covered in a red glow. It’s always been his favorite color, and seeing everything in the room in various shades of it sends a sense of peace through him. 

That is, until he spots the man from the alley standing behind the mini bar, inspecting a bottle of whiskey.

“You?” Jason asks, surprised and more than a little nervous now. 

“Me,” the man confirms. He uncaps the whiskey and pours it into two small glasses he’s placed in front of him. “The name’s Timothy Drake, by the way,” he adds. “You can call me Tim.”

Jason watches him cautiously as Tim crosses the room toward Jason. He’s not sure what he’s expecting Tim to do when he gets to him, but the smile and offered glass surprises Jason. Jason takes it gratefully and immediately takes a sip, letting the burn of liquid warm his throat and chest as it travels down. The liquid gives him courage and he’s able to look Tim in the eyes after pulling the drink away from his lips. 

“You want me to give you a lap dance, Tim?”

Tim laughs at this, turning toward the lounge area of the room where there’s a few chairs and a love seat. “No. I never really saw the appeal of them when you can just have sex with someone for free.”

Jason frowns. “But Slade said-

“Oh, that’s right. I did tell Slade I wanted a dance from you in order to get you back here, didn't I?” Tim sits down gracefully on the love seat, curling his legs up under him. “I lied.”

This makes Jason take another gulp of his whiskey. The heat lingers longer this time. “You want to get back at me for getting mouthy with you earlier, then?” He squares his shoulders. He’s never let anyone walk all over him, and he’s not about to start with some guy half his size, connections to the Court or not. 

“What, no,” Tim says, like he hadn’t even considered the thought. “I like your mouth. I mean-” Jason balks as he watches Tim flush. “I meant I liked you mouthing off to me. Most people act skittish around me for some reason.”

“I wonder why,” Jason says dryly before he can help himself. “It’s not like you’re part of the Court or anything.”

Tim’s eyes light up. “See? That’s what I’m talking about.” He pats the cushion on the love seat next to him and Jason’s feet move without his permission.

A sudden thought occurs to him as he takes his seat next to Tim. “Why’d you come here tonight?” Jason asks and when Tim tilts his head in confusion he adds, “You said you didn’t see the appeal of lap dances when you could just be having sex. I take it that also applies to watching the dancers on stage. So, why are you at a strip club?”

“Oh. That.” Tim takes his time sipping from his drink before he replies. When he speaks again there’s something playful in his tone. “I was actually supposed to be meeting with Roman to set up regular shipments of guns and ammo from him to the Court. Imagine my surprise when my first sight of Roman tonight was him getting his ass handed to him. By you.”

Jason gapes. “Oh god. How close did I get to being taken out by a Talon?”

Tim shrugs. “I’ll be sure Bruce knows it’s Roman’s own fault the meeting didn’t happen tonight. We can reschedule or find another supplier. Either way, you’re in the clear.”

“So then, if you don’t want to revenge for me messing with official Court business and being an asshole, why did you call me in here?”

“Well,” Tim drawls at the word, a smile playing on his lips. If Jason didn’t know any better, he’d think Tim is getting shy on him all of a sudden. “I was actually hoping to ask you out on a date.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O with Alpha Tim and Omega Jay!

“-and he likes to face the doorway when you sleep. Make sure the air conditioning is cranked up before you lay down because he heats up like a furnace at night and he gets all growly when if you try to leave the bed before he’s ready to get up,” Stephanie is saying through the phone. 

Jason nods, even though Steph can’t actually see him do so. He continues is path around Tim’s penthouse, running his hand along the back of the couch to get his scent on it. Tim is already on his way home from work and he wants to make their transition into heatmates as simple as possible. Alphas in rut tended to get a bit testy when someone else entered their territory.

He has the sheet from Tim’s bed wrapped about his shoulders, another tip from Stephanie to please Tim’s inner Alpha. Usually an omega already smells plenty familiar to their alpha by the time they’re spending the start of their mating cycle in each others company, but Jason and Tim weren’t the typical alpha-omega pair. 

They’re only doing this because of a spur of the moment agreement to help each other out as friends since heats and ruts both were overwhelming when someone was forced to go through it without a partner. Tim is recently single from a breakup with Kon, another Alpha and while Jason and Roy are back on speaking terms, Jason didn’t have any hope or interest in renewing their old bond. So having a friend with benefits is the next best option.

“Are you nervous?” Stephanie asks, drawing him back to the present. 

“Of Tim?” Jason scoffs, despite the fact that he’s been pacing around the penthouse since he finished unpacking. “Please. He’s harmless.” 

That’s a lie. Tim is downright dangerous to anyone who gets on his bad side. But Jason trusts him, more than most. Not that he’s going to admit this to Stephanie. She’s probably already guessed it by now. 

“Well just don’t be afraid to put him in his place if he gets too controlling and possessive on you.”

“What if I like controlling and possessive?”

Stephanie snorts. “You say that now but have fun dealing with him trying to hand feed you every meal if the bond takes.”

The warm feeling that had begun to well up in the center of his chest at the mental image of Tim hand feeding him vanishes as soon as it came. 

**_If_ ** _ the bond takes…. _

Jason swallows. He’s been nervous about that outcome ever since he’d agreed to do this. Jason and Tim may have a decent relationship based on trust and respect, but if their scents aren’t compatible then the scents won’t work. Jason had been told by nearly every Alpha besides Roy that scented him that he had a strange smell. They said is was unusually spicy, not the typical sweetness Omegas usually carried. The less kind ones had even wrinkles their nose and said he stunk. 

“I have to go,” he says suddenly around the lump in his throat. “Need to finish up some things before Tim gets back.”

“Oh sure,” Stephanie says brightly, unaware of his internal dilemma. “Good luck with everything.”

“Thanks.”

Jason hangs up and silently freaks out long enough to consider actually running away from the entire situation before he hears the front door open. He doesn’t immediately greet Tim, since the lump in his throat has grown to about the size of a golf ball with his nerves, and the penthouse is filled with heavy silence only interrupted by the gentle tapping of Tim’s dress shoes on the linoleum floor.  

Tim rounds the as he’s shrugging off his suit jacket and Jason’s heart promptly decides to try to beat its way out of his chest. Their eyes lock and whatever Tim sees on Jason’s face makes his eyes flash alpha red. They look beautiful on Tim, devastating combined with his midnight hair and pale skin and Jason finds that he’s a little disappointed when Tim shuts his eyes until he can open them again when they are no longer scarlet. 

Jason already has a faint idea of what Tim’s natural scent is based on the smells in the penthouse, but smelling an alpha up close and personal without suppressants will be a different story, and he knows Tim only could half the suppressant dose today so he breathes shallowly through his mouth. Even still, he’s already catching tiny whiffs of Tim’s scent, fresh and sharp thanks to his rut. 

“Hello,” Tim says, watching Jason carefully. 

“Hi,” Jason says and clears his throat after his voice cracks around the word. “How was work?”

“Fine,” he says and continues talking in short, clipped sentences. “I was thinking about you. Being here. Waiting for me when I got home. Thinking about what could happen once I got here.” His eyes bleed into red again and Jason’s imagination doesn’t have to stretch very far to figure out what exact activities Tim had been looking forward to while he was at work.

Jason takes a breath to steady himself, completely forgetting about trying to take the scenting slow, and shudders. He takes another deep breath and another after that. Tim smells amazing, like mint and rain, powerful and calm. Jason’s aroused, hard and wet without Tim even touching him.

He starts to whine and then cuts it off abruptly. 

Tim’s still watching him intensely, making Jason twitchy and excited, and his voice rumbles in an almost growl when he says, “Come here.”

Jason’s body moves without his permission, and he stumbles a step forward before he stops himself. 

“Hang on a sec.”

Tim blinks away the red from his eyes and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jason says quickly. “Nothing just-my scent. It isn’t...well other than Roy, most alphas don’t really like it.”

Tim gives Jason a strange look. “Jason, I’ve been able to smell you since I walked through the door,” he grins, all teeth. “You did a good job scenting the place.”

“Oh.” Jason tries in vain not to get his hopes up. “So it’s fine, then?”

“Jay you smell wonderful,” Tim says and Jason nearly stumbles in relief. “Come here?” Tim asks instead of commands this time and Jason walks forward eagerly.

He stops when he’s close to Tim, as close as he can get without touching him. They stand there for a moment, studying each other. Then Jason does something that usually only alphas do. He leans down like he’s going to mark Tim with his scent. 

“May I?” Jason asks to test the waters. The first alpha he had tried this with had freaked, thinking Jason was trying to undermine him, needless to say the heatbond hadn’t worked out. But Tim must know Jason isn’t into the typical alpha-omega rules and Jason trusts that Tim is okay with that.

Tim smiles, confirming Jason’s trust and tilts his head back. An alpha baring his throat for an omega. Jason doesn’t waste any time leaning in and scenting Tim, grinning himself at the scent of their smells combined. 

_ Yeah,  _ he thinks.  _ Yeah. We’re going to do just fine. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some demon Tim!  
> (this honestly is my fave out of all these drabbles lol)  
> TW-Slight blood play

Joker struts out of the room, leaving his mess behind him, alone in the darkness.

The mess goes by the name Jason Todd. Although he doesn’t feel very much like Jason Todd anymore. He just feels scared and hurt. He’s felt scared and hurt for countless days. There’s not hope in him anymore. He knows he’ll be here until Joker tires of hurting him and finally decides to put a bullet in his skull. 

He still wants though. Can’t help but daydream about Batman bursting through the steel door and saving him from his misery. He’ll bring Jason home and say things like, 

_ I’m here, _

and

_ I missed you so much, _

and

_ Let’s get you home, son.  _

The daydream is the only type of reprieve he gets and normally he just loses himself in his fantasy until Joker comes back. Today he can’t. The want is there, but the day dream never comes to take him away from the chair he’s tied to in the dark warehouse building. 

It probably has something to do with the bleeding J on his face from where Joker had ripped the healing scab away from the wound. He couldn’t ignore the sting of open air on the wound or the warm blood long enough to let his mind wander. He still wants though. Wants someone, anyone to come save him. 

“Please,” he whispers and is met with only silence. 

He slumps forward as far as the ropes binding him to the wooden chair allow. He closes his eyes to try to get some sleep at least and feels the blood start to trail down his cheek. “Please, please, please.” 

The blood slides over his lips, wet and warm. He licks his lips without thinking and nearly gags at the coppery taste that fills his mouth. He spits a mixture blood and saliva onto the concrete and hears it  _ sizzle _ . 

His eyes snap open and he finds himself looking straight at a pair of bare feet. The glob of blood sits in between both of their feet. 

“Hello,” the owner of the pair feet says. 

Jason rises his gaze slowly, taking in the faded high waisted jeans and red bomber jacket-one that doesn’t do much to hide a pale shirtless torso-before he makes it to the face of the person standing in front of him. It’s a boy about Jason’s age. He’s a pretty thing, with pouty lips, midnight hair, and icy blue eyes. He doesn’t blink once while Jason stares at him in disbelief. 

The boy cocks his head in response to Jason’s silence. His eyes flicker up and down Jason’s form, then around the warehouse room they’re in. He still never blinks. “You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you?”

Jason laughs. Or sobs. He’s not really sure which. 

“You poor thing,” the boy coos. “You look like you could use a friend.”  He crouches down so that they’re at eye level. “I could be your friend, if you’d like."

The old Jason Todd would have mentioned how much that line sounded like something a child kidnapper would say. The mess that’s in the chair just whimpers out a pathetic, “Please.”

“We have to know each other’s name first, right?” The boy grins wide when Jason nods. “Well how about you call me Tim, okay?”

Jason nods again.

Tim waits patiently with his grin and blinkless stare. 

“Oh, I-I’m Jason Todd.”

He then decides he’s definitely gone crazy when he sees Tim’s eyes flash red for a brief moment. 

“Jason Peter Todd,” Tim says in a whisper that echoes in the air around them. 

The hair of the back of Jason’s neck and he shivers violently. “I didn’t tell you my middle name.”

“Oh you didn’t have to,” Tim says, reaching out to gently pat his knee. “I do need you to tell me what you’d like from me though. It can be anything you’d like.”

“I want to stop hurting and to go home.”

“I can do that. For a price.”

Jason shakes his head helplessly. “How?”

“I’m a demon.” Tim shrugs. “I can do more than you could imagine. If you pay the price.”

Jason opens his mouth to reply but then from a distance he hears Joker’s maniacal laughter. He definitely doesn’t imagine it this time when Tim’s eyes burn red. 

“Is that the man who has been hurting you?” Tim cups Jason’s face in his hands and presses his forehead to Jason’s. “Let me help you.”

The sound of metal clanging against metal- surely it’s the Joker’s knife tapping against his crowbar- makes Jason desperate and he foolishly asks, “What’s the price?”

Tim’s fiery gaze nearly burns him with its intensity. “You’ll feed me, give me power, and I’ll protect you always.”

Joker’s voice sounds right outside the door, “Little birdie, are you ready to play some more?”

Jason shudders, leans into Tim’s touch, the first kind touch he’s had in months. It brings a little bit of his old self back. “Feed you with what? I’m not giving my soul to you.”

Tim chuckles darkly. “Lucky for you, I’m not that kind of demon. I’d rather have your blood. I’ve been hunting down it’s delicious scent for weeks ever since I caught wind of it, calling to me from even from the third circle of Hell.” Tim takes a deep breath in. “Since you’re hurt I’ll only take enough to form the bond. Once you’ve recovered enough for me to take more, I’ll feast.”

Jason hears the ominous click of the door behind him unlocking. 

“Do it,” he says. “Get me the fuck out of here.”

He’s barely finished speaking when Tim slides a hand back to his hair, yanks his head back, and bites down on his neck, hard. 

Initially there’s pain, the sharp puncture of Tim’s fangs followed by his searing hot tongue licking at the fresh bite. He expects that. What he doesn’t expect his the toe curling pleasure that comes when Tim puts his lips over the wound and  _ sucks _ . 

It’s ecstasy. Jason arches as much as he can against the bindings, tilting his head back to let Tim take more, as much as he wants. He never wants it to stop. Tim growls against his neck and Jason feels the vibration all throughout his body. He makes a noise into Tim’s ear, a noise he’s never made before outside of the privacy of his own bedroom. 

The door slams open.

Tim vanishes. 

And Jason is left alone with the Joker again. 

Immediately the Joker starts to speak, likely trying to instill fear in Jason by telling him what he has in store for Jason. Jason can’t focus past past his panicked wheezing breathes or the roaring in his ears to make out what he’s saying. 

_ He left me, _ Jason despairs,  _ he left me-he left me-he left me-he left me- he left me-he left me- _

_ Hush now,  _ Tim’s voice echoes in Jason’s mind and washes away his fear.  _ I’d never leave you. _

Joker stands in front of him now, grinning viciously.

_ Close your eyes for me, sweetheart. I don’t want you to see this. _

Joker lifts the crowbar high in the air, preparing to swing down. 

Jason closes his eyes and grins when the sound of Joker’s screams fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can find that here:  
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
